DragonBall GU Episode 1
by LinkGoku
Summary: I got bored one day so i decided to make up my own little story. This is Dragonball GU, a story taking place ten years after GT. I hope you all enjoy!


DragonBall GU

Episode 1 The stone of mystery.

It's been ten years since the destruction of Omega Shenron, the earth has been at peace, and the hero's of earth have been living a life of a long awaited comfort. Though as the peace seems to be long lasting, a dark shadow seems to be coming over the horizon. What could this mean?

(The scene changes to the outside of a house, with a little shed type building and another small house attached to it)

?: MOOOOOOOOM!!!

The scene changes to a man near his mid 30's. He is a tall man with short black short of spiky hair and big glasses sitting upon his nose. He is wearing a suit and a tie holding a brief case.

Gohan: Mom? Where are you? I cant seem to find my papers that I need today to give to the office.

A woman then walks in where Gohan is standing. She is a rather old woman, with long black hair and a pink apron on. A very strict look on her face. His mother, Chi-Chi

Chi-Chi: You know Gohan, I thought I taught you better than this. If I had a nickel for every time I had to pick up your slack, id be rich!

Gohan: Come on mom don't be like that. I just wanted to know if you may have saw where those papers could have gone too?

Chi-Chi: Gohan….look behind you…(eyes shut, shaking head)

As Gohan turns around he sees that his important papers are sitting right behind him.

Gohan:…………..o…..(blush)

Chi-Chi: sigh….oh Gohan. Ill see you later honey.

Gohan: Yeah, see you mom, love ya, bye.

As Gohan leaves another boy enters the room with Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: Oh I don't know what were going to do with him Goten, he hasn't been the same since your father left with the eternal dragon.

Goten: I know mom, its hit him hard. But I don't think anyone has taken it as hard as Vegeta. Now that dad's gone, he has no one to fight and to prove too.

Chi-Chi: I'm not worried about that man. But if Gohan doesn't lighten up he is going to lose his mind. It's hard I know, but….this isn't the first time you dad has been gone for a period of time with no one knowing where he could be or when he will come back.

Goten:…..yeah, I still miss him though. Poor Cho doesn't even know who he is. Just what we have told her about him.

Chi-Chi: Speaking of Cho, where is she?

Goten:……I'm not sure…….

The scene changes to a little girl playing with a boy. The little girl clearly is the daughter of Goku, for she has the same facial looks as he does, but with the hair of Chi-Chi.

Cho: So what do you think about this huh? I'll give you this for that!

She holds out a small lizard and points to the boys hand which has a shiny rock in it.

Boy: I don't know, this rock is really cool. Plus I think Trunks might get mad too. He thinks its something worth studying.

Cho: Oh come on Drawers, your brother wont mind.

Drawers: No, I don't want too…I'm sorry Cho.

Cho: Ooo, I thought you liked me! Then fine, forget it Drawers, ill see you later.

Drawers: Yeah, bye Cho. (sad face)

Drawers turns and flies away and Cho heads back across the fields to her home.

Drawers: (thinks to himself) Maybe I should give to Trunks now….he's probably wondering where I am right now anyway.

Drawers lands outside the newly remolded Capsule Corp where a man is seen fighting the air near the back of the building and another man with a woman near the front working on a piece of machinery. Drawer lands near the woman.

Drawers: Hey mom, hey Trunks. What are you fixing now? Something else dad broke?

Bulma: Hi honey, yeah, it's a prototype that he broke but I'm not surprised. It wasn't built to last him the first time.

Trunks: Where have you been bro? I've been looking for you for a while now before I started to help mom.

Drawers: I was over at Gohan's place playing with Cho. She wanted to trade me for the rock but I said no.

Trunks: That's right, the rock…tell me, where did you find that anyway.

Drawers: Well, I was flying over South City just coming up to the ocean when I decided to land and rest. I came down near a forest and walked around a bit. Then something strange happened, I was walking and I started to hear a voice that sounded like it was all around me. I stopped and looked around and saw that on the ground was this rock. When I picked it up the voice stopped and I walked off. I wanted to think about that voice but it was like the rock was making not worry about it. So I took it to show you but you were busy. So I took it to show off to Cho and decided that you thought it was more important and I wanted to give it to you.

Trunks: Voice….that's not a good sign. I'm not sure what the rock could have to do with it either….what do you think mother?

Bulma: I don't know either Trunks. We really should study it and try to find something out about it. Judging by how it looks I don't think its of this earth. It must be from an comet or something that crashed here long ago. Hmmmmmm……Lets go tell your father were we are going so he doesn't get mad later.

The scene changes to a very well toned out man with bulging muscles training near the back of the house. He is a short man with long pointed hair, with a jump suit made of blue and white gloves on his body.

Bulma: Vegeta! Hey!

Vegeta: What is it woman? Cant you see that I'm trying to train here?!

Bulma: All I see is you trying to break something else I put hard work into.

Vegeta: Grr…..what is it, huh?

Trunks: Dad, were going to the lab to study this rock. If you need us we'll be there.

Vegeta: If I need you? I don't need anyone. Fine, go, but let me do my training.

Bulma: Bye honey bunny.

Trunks and Drawers: (Chuckles)

Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..GO! LEAVE ME!

Later…………..

Drawers: Mom, what are you going to do to it?

Bulma: Well I'm going to try and study how old it is first then I may try to get it into pieces.

Trunks: It may just be me, but I got a weird feeling about this stone.

Drawers: Well I'm going to go hang out with dad so good luck you two.

Bulma: Hmmm, this cant be right…..There's already a crack in it…but it wasn't there before was it?

Trunks: No there wasn't….that's weird.

Outside

Drawer: Hey dad is it ok if I train with you for a bit?

Vegeta: Huh? Fine, sure. Just don't get in my way.

Drawer: Great!

A mysterious rock has been found by young Drawers, and now there seems to be something weird happening to it as well. As Trunks and Bulma study the mysterious stone, Drawer goes to train with his easily angered father. And what is up with the other hero's of the world? Are they going through some weird things as well. And has Gohan completely given up on his fighting skills for the skills of the working world?

Find out next time…on DragonBall GU


End file.
